Liberty
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: And maybe, she allows herself to hope, just maybe when this is over they can live a normal life, one without wars and dictators and oppression. (aka Star Wars Gadge)
1. For Tomorrow

Madge hurries through the corridors of the _Liberty_ , the report from Admiral Ackbar clutched tight in her hands.

Any moment now they'll be going into battle against the Empire and its second deadly Death Star, any moment they'll revert to real space and enter what could, potentially, be the final battle in this long, bloody war. Madge can feel the possibility chugging through her system like a burning train and she's almost afraid to imagine it, a galaxy free of the Emperor's iron grip.

She can't remember a world without him, a life safe from his cruelty but this could be it, the day they set the galaxy free. She's almost dizzy with the thought and then she turns a corner, nearly runs straight into Gale.

He catches her, just like always and she looks up at him, mostly suited up and ready to dogfight with every TIE fighter in space.

(Gale's never been much for moderation)

He grins, more like smirks, eyes flashing her favorite gray.

"What's the hurry? Afraid you wouldn't get to give me a good luck kiss?" he asks and Madge scoffs, can't fight the bubbling in her chest.

"I have an important report for the General, actually," she explains, settles her arms around him as he pulls her a bit closer.

"Well, I'd hate to keep you," he murmurs and Madge tries to memorize his face, his every detail. They'd already said their good lucks and goodbyes, can't afford to be too emotional today but still, Madge never wants this moment right here to end.

"It's alright though, I'm not going to need any luck," he tells her and she pinches his side.

"Don't be cocky," she warns but Gale just grins and steals a quick kiss.

"It's part of my charm," he offers with a wink and Madge rolls her eyes, wishes she could fight the smile tugging at her lips. She knows their time is running out and she wants to say something else, or at least grab him, kiss him breathless but that would be like admitting this is her last chance and it isn't.

It _isn't_.

He offers her a salute, smirk still present and then he's off while Madge watches his back and promises herself they'll meet each other again soon. He's almost out of sight but she can hear him laughing, probably at something Thom's said and she breathes in deeply, tries to perfectly capture the sight of him, to carry with her through what's to come.

She turns then and walks back to the bridge, can't afford to let herself be distracted by Gale. They both have jobs to do and Madge is going to do hers, is going to do everything she can to make sure the Empire falls. And maybe, she allows herself to hope, just maybe when this is over they can live a normal life, one without wars and dictators and oppression.

She delivers the report to the General and then settles into place at her station, pulls up schematics and puts on her headset. Everyone around her is jittery, their anxiety pulsing like neon lights and Madge can feel it crashing against her like waves over rocks. She closes her eyes and takes calming breaths, ignores the sweat on her hands. _You can do this._

"Exiting hyperspace in 5…4…" comes the general's voice and Madge opens her eyes. "…2…1."

 _And so it begins._


	2. One Day

Madge holds Delly close as she sobs, tries to keep her own tears in check. She doesn't know what to say to make this better, doesn't think there's anything she _could_ say. Alderaan's been destroyed, burned away by the Empire and Delly has lost her home, her family, her _everything_.

Madge tightens her grip, makes soothing sounds and promises herself she'll make the Empire pay, won't let them get away with this.

 _I'm so sorry Delly_

* * *

Madge crawls into Gale's bunk, squeezes herself beneath his arm. Gale tugs the blanket around her and she inhales deeply, lets him fill her up.

"How's Delly?" he whispers and Madge closes her eyes, wishes she could see something other than heartbreak.

"Awful," she murmurs back, curls her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. "I can't even imagine...losing everything, _everyone_..." she trails off, thinks about Naboo going up in flames, of her family disappearing in one fatal blast. And the worst thing is, if the Empire's allowed to run rampant and use this hideous weapon however they please, she might very well find out just how it feels to lose everything.

 _They need to be stopped_

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," Gale soothes, calloused fingertips brushing her cheeks and she hadn't even realized she'd started to cry. "I know things are bad now, but we _are_ going to win." He sounds so confident, so sure and Madge can't help but feel it too.

"The Death Star _can_ and _will_ be destroyed and the rest of the Empire with it. You have to believe that."

She finds his hand and holds it, offers him a smile. "I do."

He kisses her head, wraps his arms around her and she stays safe and warm all night.

(she's not supposed to, of course but Thom and Bristel will never tell)

(she tries not to think of the empty bed in the room, of the friend who's never coming back)

She _does_ believe, always has and she holds that belief in her heart, dreams of a galaxy safe from harm.

 _One day_

* * *

 **A.N.** As you may have guessed, this is a drabble collection and the stories won't be in order. Don't be shy to ask if you have any questions regarding chronology. I'm also open to prompts if you have any suggestions! :)


	3. I Melt With You

"I understand _why_ they chose Hoth, but at the same time, I'm really not fond of wearing a snow suit everywhere I go," Madge says as she stands to stretch, groans at the stiffness in her shoulders.

Gale snorts in agreement from his spot on the bunk, shifts into a sitting position.

"So what exactly are you working on now?" he asks and she shoots a disdainful look at her datapad.

"Plotting out new supply routes."

Gale raises an eyebrow. "I thought you were doing something with personnel?"

"I was," she replies dryly, reaches her arms up towards the ceiling.

"So you're job description would be...?"

"Everything," she supplies, rolls her neck.

" _Nice_ ," Gale says with a shake of his head and Madge sighs.

"It wouldn't be so awful if it wasn't so kriffing _cold_. I'm pretty sure all my joints are frozen."

Gale comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist.

"I have a few ideas on how to keep you warm," he murmurs, lips moving down her jaw, against her neck.

"Oh really?" she asks, voice a little breathy as she leans into him.

"Uh huh," he mumbles, words muffled against her skin.

"Hmmm," she hums, isn't quite sure how they find their way to the bed. "We do have a lot of work to do, though," she says, undoes the clasps on his flight suit.

"I _did_ promise Thom we'd work out today," he muses, unzips her coat, moves his hands over the bare skin below her many layers.

"And I've got plenty of star charts to pour over," she points out, helps him free his arms from his jumpsuit.

"We should probably get on those," he says, pulls her sweater over her head.

"Probably," she agrees, hands tugging his flight suit all the way down.

They don't.

* * *

"Have fun with Gale?" Delly asks with a smirk as Madge sits across from her. She stiffens, tries to act nonchalant.

"Hmm?"

Delly merely smirks a bit more.

"Let's just say the ice between our rooms is probably a bit thinner after your... _steamy_ rendezvous."

Madge's eyes go wide, her face flushing dark.

"Oh _God_ ," she moans in embarrassment.

"Now _that_ sounds familiar," Delly laughs and Madge buries her head in her arms.

Maybe she'll just melt into the floor and disappear.

"I never knew Gale was so _talented_."

Or maybe she'll die of embarrassment.

Either or.


	4. My Heart as Your Guiding Star

_Be brave, be strong, be safe_ she thinks, hand pressed against the coolness of the viewport's glass.

Gale is out there, somewhere, like a meteor blazing through the blackness of space, chasing freedom across the stars.

He is a hero to so many, to a galaxy throwing off their chains and Madge looks out at those endless points of light, holds him warm in her heart.

 _You are my future, my every dream of tomorrow_

* * *

 _Be daring, be courageous_ , _be safe_ Gale whispers into her hair as she sobs, body shaking in his arms.

 _We'll make it through this_ he swears even as everything feels like its falling apart.

 _I love you_ he repeats, over and over, knows in his heart that they will rise again, will stand tall once more.

 _You are my hero, my unstoppable, stalwart hero_

* * *

 _Be daring, be fierce, be safe_ Madge prays as the universe bursts around her.

The _Liberty_ bucks and shudders beneath the enemy barrage and Madge is steady and confident, does her work with the efficiency she has honed over years in a cause she has always believed in.

She needs to remain focused and she thinks of Gale, prays that they both make it through this, that they will see each on the other side.

 _You are my forever, my courage and my heart_

* * *

 _Be undaunted, be resilient, be safe_ Gale prays as he hears news of an enemy raid on their rebel base.

He is meant to be resting in his squadron's makeshift camp but his thoughts stray to Madge, lends her all the courage he can.

They _will_ be together again, _will_ see the new world they've fought so hard for come to fruition. He prays for Madge, for _them_ , for their rebellion, for the life he dreams they'll one day get to live.

 _You are my forever, my courage and my heart_

* * *

 _Be resolute, be steadfast, be safe_ Madge murmurs into his ear as he lies in her arms, burnt and bleeding in so many places.

 _Help is coming_ she promises, holds his trembling hand in hers.

 _I love you_ she tells him again and again, knows in her heart today is not the day they say goodbye.

 _You are my hero, my defiant, valiant hero_

* * *

 _Be fearless, be firm, be safe_ he thinks, flying against an endless swarm of TIE fighters.

Madge is out there, somewhere, like a shooting star across the cosmos, liberating every planet she touches.

She is a hero to so many, to a galaxy searching for salvation and Gale looks out at the battle before him, holds her warm in his heart.

 _You are my future, my every dream of tomorrow_


	5. Meteors

Madge practically skips from foot to foot with anxiety and wrings her hands nervously. She ignores the aggravated look of the man next to her, doesn't particularly care what he, or anyone, thinks right now.

She's standing outside the medbay, worried sick and she hates this, hates waiting and _not knowing_. She's heard _someone_ has crashed, but not _who_ and it could be Gale and she needs to know, might puke if she doesn't find out soon. They've only been together for a few months, but still, she can't bear the thought of losing him, needs him to be okay.

She's just about to go barging in, grouchy Doctor Abernathy be damned when someone calls her name.

"Madge?" She whirls around and _there he is_. Gale looks a little confused and Madge practically tackles him, trips a bit and collides face first with his chest.

"Woah," Gale says as he catches her, "something wrong?"

" _You're okay_ ," she breathes out, gripping tightly to his shirt and she can feel Gale relax against her as he understands.

"I'm fine," he murmurs, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. "Thom's the one who crashed."

Madge's stomach tightens, her relief disappearing.

"Will he be okay?" she asks, pulling away to meet his eyes. Gale nods, not looking too worried and tugs her back into his arms.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He was just trying to show off, banked left a _little_ too hard." There's fondness in Gale's voice and Madge shakes her head a bit, can totally imagine Thom doing just that.

"He's lucky," she whispers, slightly distracted by how close Gale's face is to hers.

"Mmm," Gale agrees, resting his forehead on hers. Madge inhales a bit, because he still has such an effect on her, even after months together.

"I love you too, by the way," he says with a grin and Madge freezes, cheeks immediately stained red.

"Wha..I never-"

Gale meets her mouth in a kiss and oh, who is she kidding?

She loves him.

Of course she does.


	6. Champagne and Starbursts

Fireworks burst, cheers rise and Madge tastes euphoria for the very first time.

"We did it!" Delly shouts, laughing and maybe crying as she throws her arms around Madge. Madge hugs her back, feels the celebration ringing through her blood. _We did it!_

Yavin IV is alive in a way it's never been before, everyone feeling freer, touched by a joy they've never known. They're safe, the Death Star's been destroyed, they'd _won_. Not the war, but the battle, the biggest one they'd ever faced. They've made the galaxy safer, stopped the Empire in its tracks. _We did it!_

Delly squeals as Thom emerges from the crowd, launches herself at him still crying happy tears. Thom catches her, whirls her around and Madge smiles, wide and bright. And then Leevy's there, eyes shining with a kind of happy ease Madge has never seen her with.

"Can't believe you survived," she says with a grin and Thom makes a disgruntled noise as he pulls her in for a one armed hug.

"You're lucky we're celebrating," he grumbles, a bit of fondness in his voice and Leevy laughs, squeezes him back. Delly leans over, flings one arm over Leevy, clutches Thom with the other. Thom looks over at Madge and grins, opens his arms wide.

"C'mere, this definitely calls for a group hug!" Madge laughs but jumps in, one arm snug around Leevy's waist, the other tangled in Delly's hair and her face smushed against Thom's shoulder. They stay there, a giggling mess of limbs as the music rises, blending perfectly with happy shouts and proud laughter. Her eyes are a bit wet when they pull away but that's okay, these are the kind of tears she loves to cry.

"Katniss'll be soooo pissed she missed this," Leevy says, bouncing in time with the music.

"Meh, she and Mellark are probably having their own celebration, wherever they are," Thom starts and then grins, "if you catch my drift." He wiggles his eyebrows and Madge rolls her eyes, but doesn't stop grinning, isn't sure she ever will. Madge looks around as Thom makes a few suggestions about "celebrations", wonders if Gale'll make it. It doesn't feel like a proper party, not without him...

"You're so gross!" Leevy snorts and Thom beams, just as Delly perks up.

"Ooo, I love this song! Dance with me!" she squeals, tugging Thom off to the centre of the room. Madge and Leevy watch them go with a laugh, enjoy the joy in the atmosphere. Still, there's something missing...

"I think I need a drink," she says and Leevy nods. They make their way to the refreshments table, with a brief stop for high fives with Bristel, and that's when Madge sees him.

Gale, still a little mussed, but okay, easy grin in place. He notices them and comes over and Madge smiles even wider, couldn't stop if she wanted to.

"So Abernathy released you?" she asks, feels like the stars are filling her veins.

"Yup, I'm party ready," he answers, smirk making her heart flutter. They come together easily, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

"Are you sure he didn't just say that so he could come down here for a drink?"

Gale snorts. "Like he needs an excuse."

Madge laughs and then she's kissing him, every happy feeling pouring from her lips to his.

 _We did it!_

"I'd give you a hug, but clearly you have better things to do," Leevy says with a grin and normally Madge would blush, but she's just so _happy_. They can hear Delly calling for Leevy from the dance floor, "because Thom's an awful partner!" and then it's just Madge and Gale, arms warm and safe around each other.

"I love you," he says, makes her feel like she's the pilot, flying through the stars.

"I love you too," she answers, knows today is better than every dream come true.

"Dance with me?" he asks and Madge smiles, would dance with him forever.

 _We did it!_


	7. Wear Your Courage Proud

Madge has a scar.

It's an ugly thing, starts at the top of her ribcage and curves down towards her hip. It stands out, like a white rope strung out across her torso.

There was an explosion on the bridge, as the _Liberty_ buckled under turbo laser fire and Madge had gone flying, sparks and fire licking at her cheeks. She'd landed hard, a twisted piece of burning metal lodged inside her, buried deep in her skin.

She's lucky to be alive.

* * *

Madge can't help but be self-conscious about it, wishes it wasn't there. It's hideous, but more than that, it makes her feel weak, vulnerable, scared. She nearly died, nearly bled out, nearly lost everything and there was nothing, _nothing_ , she could do about it.

She remembers the pain, the fear as she lay there, the world bursting all around her. She remembers the panic as her vision blinked in and out, remembers the feeling of cold in her limbs even as fires charred her skin. She remembers how it felt to die, to know she couldn't save herself, couldn't do anything at all.

Her scar is ugly, is a nightmare branded across her body.

She is lucky to be alive.

It's something she can never forget.

* * *

She stares at it in the mirror, runs fingers over the bumps and ridges, tries to wrap courage around her fraying nerves.

 _I am alive_ she thinks, over and over and over again. That helpless fear tries to rise again but Madge forces it aside, because she didn't die, she made it, _she's here_ and she won't be afraid, not anymore.

This is her war wound, her badge of honour, proof that she fought and _lived_ , survived the worst the Empire threw at her.

The nightmares still come, the panic still festers but when it does, Madge thinks to the scar she carries, because she _did_ almost die but here she is, still alive, still fighting.

 _I am alive._

* * *

Madge still can't quite show it to other people, still feels ugly and gross when she looks at it.

Almost everyone has scars nowadays, big and small and long and short, but Madge still thinks of hers as a blemish, as some sort of mar on her body. She's afraid of what they'll say, of what they'll think, of what she'll see in their eyes.

Thom is different though, shows his off to anyone who'll look. _Battle scars_ he calls them, full of triumph, full of pride. People look at them with admiration, always want to know the story behind each and every one.

Katniss doesn't hide hers either, carries them without shame and Madge can't help but envy that, wishes she could be as confident.

"I used to think they were ugly once, that _I_ was ugly," Katniss tells her late at night and Madge is all ears and bated breath.

"But they're just a part of life, like gray hair or wrinkles. They're a part of you, a sign that you're still living, still growing older. And there's nothing ugly about that, right?"

"Yeah," Madge agrees and maybe battle scars will never be the prettiest things she'll ever see, but maybe they're beautiful in a different way, in the same way life is sometimes ugly but mostly wonderful.

 _I'm alive_ she reminds herself and here's the proof, that she's older and wiser and stronger.

And honestly, what could be more beautiful than that?

* * *

The first time Gale's hand slides under her shirt and across her stomach she tenses, old insecurities racing through her veins.

Gale freezes immediately, worried he's done something wrong and Madge reminds herself she has nothing to be ashamed of, reminds herself of the strength and courage buried in that scar.

"Sorry," she murmurs and Gale's shaking his head, but she hurries on. "It's just...I have a scar, a pretty big, nasty one. I've always...been a bit self conscious about it." She tries to laugh, but it sounds a little off, a little awkward. Her fingers tangle in the hem of her shirt and _just do it_ she tells herself, _don't think, just do it_.

And so she does.

Before he can say anything, she yanks her shirt off, feels goosebumps crawl across her skin. Her heart stutters, her breathing wavers and she doesn't meet his eyes, because regardless of what she thinks of it, she's not quite sure she's ready to see what _he_ thinks of it.

 _It doesn't matter_ she reassures herself, _I'm not ugly, neither's this._

She takes a deep breath and forces her eyes up, takes in his face and there's no revulsion there, no disgust or disinterest. There's something else, something that makes her stomach flood with warmth , something that drowns the worry rooted in her chest. Her heart pounds and he reaches out a tentative hand, a question in his eyes. Madge nods and holds her breath, feels shivers race up her spine when he touches her.

"My sister calls them hero marks," he whispers, fingers soft and Madge can feel a smile bloom across her face, tears welling in her eyes.

"I like that," she whispers back and Gale leans down, breath ghosting across her bare skin.

"Me too," he agrees, kiss warm on her very own hero mark.

* * *

 _War wounds._

 _Battle scars._

 _Hero marks._

She _is_ lucky to be alive.

And in her darkest days, well, it's nice to have a reminder.


	8. Find Me Tonight

Gale groans and stretches, follows Thom into the bar. It's a been a long, _long_ day of training and flight sims and Gale needs to kick back in a serious way. Thom settles on a stool and Gale follows suit, gestures at the bartender to give him something hard and strong. Gale rolls his shoulders while Thom surveys the room, eyes sweeping over the various people crowded inside.

"Hel- _lo_ ," he remarks and Gale turns, follows Thom's gaze to a pair of girls in the far corner. His eyes immediately catch on a shock of blonde and the pretty smile that goes with it and his mother's voice chimes in his head, _don't stare Gale, it's rude_ , but he can't seem to look away.

 _sorry Ma_

He's still admiring when Thom slides off his stool and starts to head over.

"Where are you going?" Gale asks, though he's pretty sure he already knows.

"To say hi," Thom replies with a grin and Gale figures he should follow, be Thom's wingman and all.

(it has nothing to do with the blonde)

(definitely not)

There are two blondes at the table and Gale's eyes are drawn to the one on the right, just like they have been all night. Her friend notices them coming and nudges her, whispering something behind her hand. The girl on the right looks over as her friend giggles, smiles a little shyly and Gale finds himself smiling back.

"Good evening, ladies," Thom greets, tries his best to sound charming.

"Hi," the one on the left pipes up, eyes bright in a way that seems to suggest she finds Thom somewhat attractive. Well, there was bound to be _someone_ in the galaxy that did.

"Thom, and this is my wing mate Gale," he introduces and Gale nods in greeting.

"Delly," she replies, eyes lighting up, "You're a pilot?" Thom flashes her his best smile.

"You bet," he says, settling into one of the table's vacant seats. Delly claps her hands together.

"That's so exciting! It must be amazing, being so close to the stars..." she trails off, voice dreamy and Thom nods.

"It's incredible," he begins and Gale stops listening. The girl with no name tugs on his sleeve and he looks down, can't help but be fascinated by the faint pink of her cheeks.

"You can sit down too, if you want," she offers, gesturing at the seat beside her.

"Sure, thanks," he agrees and slides into the chair, hopes he sounds casual and unconcerned.

"I'm Madge, by the way," she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 _Madge,_ he repeats in his head, has no idea what's to come.

"Gale," he replies and she starts to grin.

"I know, your friend introduced you," she says, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Right," Gale mutters, feels like an idiot. Madge bites her lip to keep down her smile.

"A pilot, huh?" she queries, nice enough not to dwell on his airhead moment. "I don't think I could do that, squeezed in a tiny cockpit, I'd get claustrophobic," she says wrinkling her nose.

He probably shouldn't find that so cute.

"Nah, you barely notice. It's almost like there's nothing there at all, just planets and stars and space, all around you."

"How poetic," she laughs, spins the straw in her drink.

"Oh yeah? And how about you?" he asks and her eyes flash, blue as Osarian's glittering oceans

"You name it, I do it," she tells him and he raises an eyebrow. She smirks, a challenge in the corners of her mouth and he's never been one to back down from a challenge.

"Well, now I'm curious," he says, leaning forward. She shifts a little closer, eyes dancing.

"Navigation, communications, personnel. I'm a girl of _many_ talents," she answers, a playful edge to her voice that makes his blood run warm. He grins and opens his mouth but never gets the chance to speak, Delly's voice cutting him off.

"We were actually about to play a round of sabacc," she informs them, smile bright and Thom grins.

"Got room for one more?" he asks, a suggestive note in his tone that makes Delly giggle.

"Mmm, I guess I could fit you in," she answers and Gale almost rolls his eyes. Thom actually found a girl who enjoys his flirting. Leevy is _never_ going to believe this.

"And how about you? Fancy playing a hand?" Madge asks and Gale looks over at her, the way her hair glows warm and gold in the dim lights, the deep, deep blue of her eyes, the perfect twist of her very pink lips.

(he never stood a chance)

"I've probably got a round in me," he tells her and she smiles, makes his insides do very funny things.

He's a goner.

(but that's okay)

( _better_ than okay)


	9. Like a Diamond in the Sky

Madge hums softly as she works, tucks an errant strand of hair behind her ear and Gale feels like something in his chest is shifting, or maybe falling into place. He stands from her bunk, walks up behind her and rests his hands on her shoulders, warmth flooding through his fingers and up into the rest of him.

"Mmm," she sighs, leaning against him as he kisses her head, "I could sleep for a week."

"Marry me," he murmurs.

Madge stiffens and he's not sure where the words came from, not sure how they found their out of his mouth.

"What?" Her voice is soft, quiet and Gale's heart starts to race.

"Marry me," he repeats and he hadn't planned it, hadn't even thought about it, but now that he's said it, he knows he wants to do it, can't imagine a life that doesn't have Madge Undersee in it.

"You're serious," she whispers and he nods, squeezes her shoulders as their future starts to unfold before his eyes.

"I love you and I know I want to spend my life with you. I-"

"Okay."

Gale blinks, breath momentarily gone and Madge turns around in her chair. Her eyes are bright and she takes his hands, fingers knotting through his.

"Let's do it," she says and Gale feels a smile start to bloom across his face.

"Let's do it," he agrees and Madge bites her lip around a grin.

This is probably crazy, probably a little ridiculous but never in all his life has he felt like this, loved anyone the way he loves Madge Undersee.

And no matter what else this is, it'll never, ever be a mistake.

* * *

Gale feels a little bit like he's drunk, excitement and happiness pounding through his blood and Madge never lets go of his hand, her smile a perfect mirror of his own.

There is nothing glamorous about this wedding, both of them in slightly rumpled uniforms, Madge's hair wound up in a messy bun, his sticking up in the back. There are no decorations, no fancy cake or champagne fountain. Thom stands by Gale's side, jacket half unbuttoned and a sauce stain on his shirt while Katniss stands next to Madge, bleary eyed and half-asleep. The base's commanding officer, Boggs, uses his authority to perform the ceremony, expression bemused and Delly tosses hastily gathered leaves at them, tears shining in her eyes.

(Leaves? Really?)

(I couldn't find any flowers!)

Leevy, face smudged with grease, offers them a toast with the bottle she'd been hiding under her bed for a special occasion and nothing about this screams perfect wedding.

Except, well, _everything_ does.

It may be slapdash, may not be gorgeous and well organized but Madge shines like every star in the sky and when they kiss amidst the cheers of friends, co-workers and strangers alike, Gale can't imagine any wedding being better than this one.

He's officially Mr Madge Undersee.

He couldn't wish for anything more.

* * *

Gale wakes up the next morning and honestly believes it was all a dream.

There's no way he actually asked Madge to marry him yesterday, no way she said yes and definitely no way they tracked down Boggs and got him to marry them.

There's just no way.

"Morning, hubby," Madge mumbles from beside him, her body warm and wrapped around his. There's hair stuck to her cheek, maybe a little drool on her chin and Gale's not sure anyone has ever looked more beautiful.

 _I love you_ , he thinks as he kisses her, pulls her as close as he can and screw morning breath and his cramped bunk, he's _married_ to Madge.

It looks like maybe, some dreams do come true.


	10. Sign Me Up

"Guess who's got a date," Thom grins at them, rocking back and forth on his heels. Leevy snorts from beneath Thom's X-Wing and he glares, kicking her lightly in the ankle.

"Lemme see," Gale ponders with a roll of his eyes, "is it you?"

Thom beams even as Leevy snorts again.

"Yep, with Delly," he explains, voice smiling and Leevy slides out from under the starfighter.

"Has she met you?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and Thom makes a face.

"Very funny. You done yet?"

Leevy scowls at him as she rubs greasy hands on her pants.

"No, I'm not."

"How come? You've been at it for ages!" Thom whines and Gale leans back against his own X-Wing with crossed arms.

"Well, that's what happens when the pilot insists on crashing into everything he passes," Leevy grumbles, waving her hydrospanner at Thom irritably.

"I do not!" Thom protests and Leevy opens her mouth to retort. Gale feels a headache coming on and decides to interrupt.

"So, Delly? That was the girl we met at the bar, right?"

Thom gives Leevy one last beady eyed glare before turning to Gale, his whole face changing, the thought of Delly lighting him up like the sun.

"Yeah, she was great, huh?"

Gale shrugs, doesn't honestly remember much about Delly. He was a little busy with her friend...

"I wouldn't know, I was repairing a faulty hydraulic system" Leevy sighs, returning to Thom's X-Wing

"Well, she was, she really was," Thom assures her brightly. "And she's working in communications, right here on _Liberty_. What're the odds, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Gale agrees and Thom suddenly favours him with a smirk.

"And wouldn't you know, her friend Madge is stationed here too."

Gale narrows his eyes and Leevy takes note of Thom's tone, pops up beside him.

"Who's Madge?" she asks and Thom smirks a little wider.

"Just some pretty blonde Gale spent all night chatting up."

Leevy's eyebrows go up and Gale glares at Thom, wonders if he can make him set fire with his eyes. If only he had the Force...wait, can the Force do that?

Gale has been trying not to think about Madge, trying and failing. He fell asleep with her face against his eyelids, the scent of her fruity shampoo lingering in his nose. He dreamt of losing horribly at sabacc, her smirk and firebright blue eyes. Of dancing too close, her body warm in his arms. Her laughter, the teasing tone lacing through all her words. The taste of her, the fever he'd felt as she kissed him before they'd said goodbye, turbolasers firing in his brain.

And then morning came.

As wonderful as that night had been, it could be never be anything more. First and foremost, he didn't even know her last name, didn't know how long she'd be on base, didn't know where she'd be shipped out to. But really, the honest reason, was that he couldn't afford it, the distraction. He had to stay focused on the war, on fighting it, winning it, living through it. He had to see the Empire fall, had to get home to his family.

And Madge, Madge would steal his focus, swallow up a part of him. After just one night, she'd danced through his thoughts all day, how much worse would it be if they were involved? And he'd worry, worry about her when she was working, worry about never seeing her again when he was. It was better he didn't know her last name, where she'd be sent.

It was better this way.

Except apparently the universe didn't agree.

"Pretty blonde...like the one talking to Bristel?" Leevy asks and Gale snaps out of his reverie, whipping around. He finds her immediately. Madge, chatting with Bristel and Darius. She's writing something down on a datapad and Gale feels his stomach do funny things.

 _damn it man, get a hold of yourself_

"Speak of the Sith," Thom whispers eagerly as he peeks over Gale's shoulder. "That's her alright."

"Wow," Leevy says appreciatively. "She looks nice."

Gale nods in agreement and then stops himself. _Woah, remember what we decided? We're better off without her. Right?_

"She's coming over here!" Thom cheers and Gale stiffens, realizes he's right. Madge is still writing on her datapad, but definitely headed straight for them. Gale has a split second where he ponders doing nothing, acting like Madge is just another crewmember. He turns hurriedly to Leevy instead and tries his best to smooth down his hair.

"How bad am I?" he asks and Thom snickers.

 _why are you freaking out?_ he chastises himself, _you've already made out with her, talking shouldn't be that big a deal._

"You look fine, a little sweaty maybe, but fine," Leevy assures him with a roll of her eyes and pats him on the shoulder. Gale tries his best to ignore Thom and hopes he doesn't smell as bad as he thinks he does. Madge reaches their little group and Leevy shoves him forward, Thom practically giggling.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Undersee," Madge starts and then stops when she recognizes him and Thom, her eyes going wide.

"Oh, Gale, hi," she breathes, looks a little shy and Gale smiles, feels kinda warm.

"Hey, fancy, uh, seeing you here," he tries and then frowns, because _what the hell was that_? Thom's snickering reaches a new level and Leevy pinches him.

"Um, well, the uh, the General asked me to schedule personnel evals before we ship out, so when exactly would you be free?" Madge asks, cheeks pink and Gale doesn't say anything until Leevy elbows him.

"Right! I'm free the next two nights after 1800 hours," he tells her and turns to glare at Thom, wishes he could kick him in the shin. Madge nods and punches it into her datapad.

"So...how about tomorrow at 1900 hours for your eval and then, the next day, same time, for dinner?"

Gale jerks his head around to look at her, even Thom stunned into silence.

 _say no, say no. you can't afford this Gale, you know it._

Madge is smiling nervously, eyes not quite meeting his and Gale grins.

 _maybe I can_

"I'll be there."

Madge's smile loses its nerves, her eyes bright as she meets his. "Great, I'll see you then."

Her smile drops when she notices Thom and Leevy's wide eyed looks, her skin flushing red. She clears her throat and offers her most professional smile.

"And the two of you?"

"For dinner?" Thom asks and Madge darkens in embarrassment.

"No, you idiot," Leevy mutters, jabbing him in the side.

"Just, just for your evals," Madge clarifies and Gale can't quite believe what just happened. Madge thanks them and scuttles off, heading for the doors and Thom lets out a low whistle.

"Well, damn."

Leevy shakes her head.

"You must've made one hell of an impression at that bar," she says and Gale doesn't answer, still a little in awe that he's going on a date with Madge in two days. He can see her as she reaches the door, turns back and shoots him a smile with a little wave and Gale grins, stomach swooping.

Maybe this is a mistake, maybe he'll regret it later.

(he won't)

But one thing's for sure, he's definitely not the only one who made an impression that night.


End file.
